oberinfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Poof
Why are so many pages written like this? Incoherent, off topic, and difficult to follow? Can this be cleaned up and written in a more concise format that is easy to read and instructonal? Useful even?Mrgeorgevargas (talk) 05:05, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for pointing this out, I've been working on clean-up but unfortunately the most useful tool I have to locate messy articles is the 'Random Page' feature. I'll propose the rewrite here within an hour...may take longer than I like since I'm nursing a sprained wrist. -Jedd the Fighter (talk) 20:05, June 30, 2013 (UTC) I propose a rewrite in the manner required by OberinWiki policy: ---- The term poof refers to multiple phenomena in Oberin. The term can be used to describe the disappearance of dropped items, corpses, and/or lured creatures. When something poofs, it is commonly said that the object "has poofed" - it is gone forever and leaves no trace. Items that are dropped on the ground (including gold and fires started from Bundles of Kindling will poof after exactly 10 real life minutes (2 Oberin hours). However, the item will not poof if a player or a pet is standing on top of it. If the player or pet moves away after 10 minutes have elapsed, then the item will poof within seconds. One can also stave off item poofing by dropping another item - including gold - on the same spot. This will reset the timer so that it will again be 10 minutes before the item disappears. This process can be repeated indefinitely. Be warned, though - NPCs such as Guards will loot any bag on the ground that contains only gold. When this happens, the gold cannot be retrieved. Placing any other item in the same spot as the gold will prevent NPCs from taking it. Similarly, corpses of both players and creatures will poof after a specific amount of time has passed. When a player dies, their corpse will remain for 45 real life minutes (9 Oberin hours) before it poofs. This can be delayed by using the same methods discussed in the previous paragraph. Furthermore, standing on a player's corpse prevents its contents from being looted by creatures. The corpses of creatures will usually poof exactly 3 minutes after the creature has been killed. As such, it is important to loot creatures with all due speed when hunting. Living creatures can also poof if certain conditions are met. A creature can poof if it is lured away from its spawn point, if there are no players in the creature's field of view, and if the creature is not targeted by any players. If a player hides nearby a creature, it can sense the player's presence and will not poof. To prevent creatures from poofing in this manner, players that are luring should not let the creature(s) get too far out of sight. On the other hand, one may find it advantageous to poof creatures when attempting to flee from danger. Creatures also can poof by coming into contact with ladders or cave entrances. If a player is luring a creature and a ladder is directly in between the player and the creature, then the creature will walk into the ladder. If there are no players on the other side of the ladder, then the creature will poof. It will remain if there is a player - hidden or not - on the other side. This particular method of poofing is known as 'laddering' and it is somewhat frowned upon by Game Masters. ---- I did testing to determine the actual poof times, which are very straightforward for dropped items. The poof times of killed creatures are really wild, though...here are the results of my testing: Skeletons, Snails, Turtles, Ants, SS, Harpies, and Gapers all poofed in exactly 3 minutes. The first shark I killed took 25 minutes, but then 2 subsequent sharks took 3. The first two WEs I tested took 15 minutes, and the third a bit longer. In all trials the corpse was not touched. At first I assumed that the creature's level was a factor, until I came across the SS. Siegal wondered if it depends on how far the creature is from it's spawn/native environment. The only conclusion I was able to draw was that 3 minutes is the usual time...the exceptions are truly exceptional as far as I can see. It would be nice to figure this out, but I won't be experimenting with this much until more clean-up is done. -Jedd the Fighter (talk) 22:41, June 30, 2013 (UTC)